Adventures in minecraft
by squeezycheesey
Summary: this is my first fanfic. i decided to use a female character instead of the traditional Steve just to make it a little different. I am a guy though. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures in minecraft**

**Chapter 1: A new world**

'Pounding, agonising throbbing in my head that's all I feel.' She opened her eyes and saw grass and trees. 'Where am I? Who am I?' she started voicing her thoughts "S- st- Stephan… Stephanie! Yes that's it! I'm Stephanie!" she surveyed her surroundings and noticed some pigs happily wandering and grunting as they ate grass. " But that still leaves the other question…" she noticed all she had was the clothes on her back and a fairly large backpack, her clothes were a white tank top and some old baggy ripped jeans. She started walking, she had to go somewhere she had to find people, if not she had to survive. She was a pretty girl. Shoulder length curly brown hair and blue eyes. She started to remember and miss her friends and family, even the jerks that would hit on her. She missed people. As she walked along she noticed it was starting to get dark, her stomach growled. She looked around and noticed an apple on a nearby tree. She picked it and munched on it. She aimlessly walked along as the sun set and saw a small hill with a rock wall. A man like figure walked out of the outcropping on the hill. Confused she went over to greet the man. As she got closer she noticed he was a sickly pale green. Thinking he is sick and needs medical attention she asked "Are you okay?"

"Eugh!" the man replied.

"My name is Stephanie!" She reached out a hand to shake and the man suddenly turned around revealing jagged yellow teeth and a rotting face. This thing whatever it was snapped at her hand with its mouth, she quickly pulled it away and punched its face with her left. The thing's face jerked around and twisted and her fist had enough momentum to go straight into the rock wall. She braced herself for the imminent pain but as her fist impacted felt none, small cracks forming in the rock wall. She was amazed at the strength she had apparently gained overnight. She continued to punch the thing that wanted to eat her eventually smashing its head straight into the wall and causing the skull to crack and the blood to splatter against it, the "zombie" as she decided it was, fell to the ground, half it's skull missing. She had some of the rotting flesh left on her fist. She quickly discarded the foul substance and ran, wanting nothing more than to be far away from that place. After a few minutes of sprinting she stopped at a stream and washed her hands as best she could. She noticed many of these things everywhere as well as what appeared to be giant spiders, one thing stood out as it was extremely tall and skinny, it was holding some dirt. It gave her an idea; if she was going to stay alive she would have to not get attacked. She started digging dirt from the ground (a rather easy task considering her new found strength and made a pile around herself where she could hide for the night leaving a small hole so she could see the sky.


	2. Chapter 2: Punching Experiment

**Adventures in Minecraft: chapter 2:**

**Punching experiment**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft_

The next morning, Stephanie dug her way out of the dirt hovel she had made and thought to herself how she could use this strength she had. She had better build some kind of permanent shelter or else she would be zombie food. What better material? Rocks, she strayed over to another rock wall there seemed to be a lot around here and started punching it took along while for the rock to actually break. When it did, it turned into dust leaving no usable material. She decided the next best thing was wood. She started to punch the trees around her they gave way a lot easier than the stone and she didn't crush it to sawdust. She crushed them into more manageably planks and started piling them together to make a structure. She knew she would need stone eventually and had to figure out how to collect it. To collect it she would need something gentler, more precise. She made herself a table out of the planks and used its larger surface to make a pickaxe out of planks and sticks from the trees. She tried it on the stone it gave way much easier and remained intact. She collected a lot of the stone and also found some coal in the rocks. She used the stone to make a sort of oven and loaded some of the coal into it, the other coal went onto sticks to make torches and provide light. As her stomach growled more she decided to get beef from some nearby cows and roast it in her makeshift oven. It turned out to be a delicious treat after only having an apple yesterday. She had extra stone left so she decided to make other tools to make life easier: Axes for chopping wood, Pickaxe for better mining then the wood one, sword for killing animals and defending herself, and a shovel for digging they were rather heavy and awkward and looked like they could break easily but they would do for now. However even though she was doing decently in her survival strategies she felt like she was going insane. Maybe it was the lack of people. _Ahah!_, she pinpointed the problem. She hadn't had any sleep ever since she had got here she lay down on the grass in her nice warm house and closed her eyes. But she couldn't sleep, not without a bed. She spent another sleepless night, almost to the point of complete insanity. In the morning she knew she had to find some material for a bed. She already had the wood for a frame but what could she make a mattress out of? As she opened the door and went outside she noticed all the monsters were on fire from the sunlight. She heard a soft "mehhh" from the distance and saw white gray and black specks on the horizon. As she got closer she saw some sheep walking around sleepily and affectionately pressing there muzzles against each other as they munched on grass. She tried to cut the wool from one with her sword but it was not sharp enough and ended up pulling on the wool. The sheep squirmed away in pain and gave her a kick in the leg, she toppled onto the ground. She didn't want to do this, the sheep were adorable. There was nothing else she could use for a bed. She hacked off the sheep's head with her sword as she let out a pitiful sob. She carved the meat and wool from the now still creature. She felt bad but she needed to survive; now she had a warm place to sleep and was fed for the next few days.

**Author's notes: I got the chapter longer this time so that's good, I figured she needed to become less of a noob so I decided to help her build a house and tools, as you can see I added a bit of emotion as well. I'm hoping this becomes a really long and good fanfic. I have most of it planned out in my head.**

**Playing: Minecraft, monster hunter tri, Zelda SS, Zelda OOT, Super Mario 64**

**Reading: Eldest (eragon series), Monster hunter: the lost civilization (fanfic by dashboardgecko read it. It's good)**

**Listening: ELO, The Devil Wears Prada, Oh Sleeper, For today, Demon hunter, Robert Benfer**

**P.S I would like a beta reader if any are willing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventures in Minecraft: Chapter 3:**

**Nice Everything You Got there**

In the few weeks she had lived in her new home Stephanie had been using her carpentry skills to her advantage replacing the grass floor of her house with bricks she had made out of stone, glass windows from sand she found at the shore of a lake and smelted in her oven, making a fence with some enclosed livestock for food, and a farm where she planted the seeds she had found, which turned out to be wheat. The farm was framed by logs and lined with dirt and water for the wheat to grow, the water flowing in from a nearby pond. She had to find a better material to make tools out of than stone, already she had broken more tools then she could count. It was getting rather annoying. There was a small cave digging into the ground by her house where she got stone from, but never mustered up the courage to go deeper seeing as that's where the monsters seemed to be coming from maybe if she was a little more protected it wouldn't be so bad. A sudden idea popped into her mind. She had a lot of leather left from the cows why not make armour out of it like they did in medieval times (a flash of memory coming back from the practice of history where she used to live) she used some strips of leather to take her approximate measurements. And started cutting and stitching away using web from a giant spider she had killed while trying to get back to her house as the thread. Soon enough she had made a suit of brown leather that was rather awkward and not very form fitting because of the bad measurements she had taken. But it would protect her well enough it wasn't like she had to look good out here anyway, there were no people. The next morning she headed out of her house bringing cooked steaks, torches and tools as well as her suit of leather armour. She awkwardly clambered down the entrance to the cave and lit a torch. As she walked deeper down into the cave she saw some stone with chunks of some kind of ore in it. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she thought it might be useful. It was a metallic reddish pink; she knocked out the chunks of ore and stored them in her backpack. She saw a figure approaching her from deep within the cave and unsheathed her sword. When suddenly she heard a whizzing sound and saw a projectile coming towards her. Before she could react an arrow hit her in the bottom of the knee and caused her leg to kick and her to fall flat on her back, searing pain shooting through her leg. She couldn't remember why but for some reason the situation of an arrow to the knee seemed comical and ironic to her. She got to her feet as fast as she could bare and limped behind a corner in order not to be hit again. _What kind of monster uses arrows? _She thought to herself. She dislodged it from her knee with great effort and pain. She wrapped a strip of leftover wool around it to stop the bleeding. She could hear the figure's footsteps coming closer she readied her sword and with a sickening crunch brought it down onto the monster as it rounded. She was horrified to see what looked like a human skeleton on the floor, a light like fire slowly fading from its eye sockets. In its hand were a crude bow and a leather quiver filled with arrows slung across its back. She took these things and bolted back outside. She sprinted to her house in a sort of limping run and closed the door looking out the window into the night and seeing the figures on the horizon. She put the ore into her oven lit it and went to bed hoping to be less freaked in the morning. As the morning light poured into her windows she stepped outside to see a small green creature coming towards her it was about the height of her knee it had three legs and was covered in scraggly fur that looked more like leaves and made the same crunching sound as he stepped it had a face with black beady eyes and a frowning mouth. It was really cute. As the creature came closer she patted it affectionately "hey little guy!" and then the creature started to get bigger expanding like a balloon until she could see green rubbery skin between the fur. She found this threatening and backed way. Apparently just in time as the creature burst in a fiery explosion taking about half of her house in the process and leaving her leather and curly brown hair singed. "Great. Just Fucking peachy".

**Author's notes: so as you can see I ended on a comedic note this time, as well as including an overused video game reference (I just had to ok?). Anyone who plays Minecraft can relate to Stephanie's plight right now. As for the swear, that's why I changed the rating to teen. Get over it ok? I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I've just been procrastinating but hey I know I'm loved. So please give me your feedback and we might see some changes in the next chapter.**

**Playing: Monster hunter tri, Minecraft, worms Armageddon**

**Listening: Blindside, Underoath, Robert Benfer,**

**Reading: The lost civilisation (by dashboardgecko), unfinished tales (by J.R.R Tolkien)**


	4. chapter 4

**Adventures in Minecraft: Chapter 4: Revenge and repair**

Stephanie cried out in frustration at what had just happened. "AAAAH! Bloody Hell!". She had worked so hard on that house and here half of it was charred and smouldering. "Next time I see one of those adorable green bastards, I'll beat it within an inch of its life!" She vowed. As if to answer her vow, she saw another one coming towards her. She sprinted towards it ready to impale it. Not even bothering to take out her sword, she had to take out aggression and felt her fist and immense strength a better outlet than a blunt sword shaped piece of rock. As she passed by she clothes lined it knocking it down on the ground. She looped around running full speed and skidded in front of it. As she saw it begin to expand, rubbery skin showing, she yelled "OH NO, YOU DON'T!" and punched it causing it to release air out of its mouth. She continued to punch it, hard using a rhythmic pattern of: Right! Left! Right! Left! Until the immense impact, putting about a half a ton of force on each punch caused the thing to burst in an explosion of sickly green liquid and grey powder. The stuff got all over Stephanie and she felt sick but it also felt good to get her revenge. She realised she technically didn't follow her vow, killing the thing, but didn't care. She took a bath in the lake, washing the awful stuff off of her and her clothes.

She went back to the charred remains of her home and realised out of all luck that her furnace was still intact with the mineral she had found, done smelting. She got the leather gloves and grabbed the hot substance she cooled it in a bowl of water and it turned a grey metallic color. It would be very heavy for her in the past but her inexplicable increase in strength made it as light as thin wood. She tested its hardness by scraping a piece of stone against it, the stone had a large scratch in it and dust came off. She took the substance to her table which was also intact (she couldn't say the same about her bed) and started using her hands to squeeze the metal into the shape she desired for the head of a pickaxe, an axe and a sword (the logic escaped her on how strong she had become). She also had enough left for a helmet, using her old leather helmet as padding to go between her head and the metal. Her guess was that this was iron but it could be something else. She suited up bringing her new tools with her, and started chopping down trees and chipping chunks of stone to rebuild her house. A nearby flock of sheep started migrating closer to her. She walked by, the sheep not acknowledging her presence, and got close to one. Tears came to her eyes. Sheep were her favourite animal and she hated killing them. She made it as quick and painless as possible and lopped off the sheep's head. She cut the wool from its body (a task she couldn't do when it was alive because it would cause the sheep pain, and make it run away and kick in protest) and cut its meat to cook in the oven later. She mad a temporary wall to hide from monsters while she was rebuilding, and over the next two weeks she had finished rebuilding her home. She was exhausted, and the fact that she didn't know a way to get out of here and back to her past life (which she barely remembered) pained her. She had to find a way to do this; somehow, she had to. Tomorrow she would take a long walk and try to find something, anything, she began to cry. She hated crying because it wasn't tough, it didn't fit her. She was frustrated, angry and missed her parents.

**Author's notes: In this chapter I felt like making her a bit of a badass and a bit of a wimp. I know it's not the best writing in the world so please I urge you to give me your constructive criticism. Recently, Minecraft erased one of my best worlds where I got tons of diamonds. So, I'm a little bit pissed.**

**Reading: Unfinished Tales (J.R.R Tolkien), The Lost Civilisation (DashBoardGecko)**

**Listening: Periphery, Billy Talent, Blessthefall**

**Playing: Monster Hunter tri, Minecraft, Happy wheels**


End file.
